thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a student at William McKinley High School and is a member of New Directions the McKinley Titans. Puck is a well known bad boy and got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant. Despite his intimidating nature Puck has a much softer side that he rarely shows to people although he regularly shares this side with select members of the glee club. Puck is portrayed by Mark Salling (Pilot) and Matthew Lepper during a hallucination (The Substitute). About Prior to joining the glee club Puck was the school bully who was renown for his hassling of other students and for his sexual activities with many girls (and mothers or "cougars"). Puck's bad boy nature stemmed from his father abandoning him when he was a child and so he embraced his dark side to the point where he slept with his best friend's girlfriend and got her pregnant. Puck later let slip his actual feelings for Quinn and, after joining the glee club to get closer to her, has become a much nicer person and has begun to defend the very people he originally mocked. Character Bio Season One For an episode-by-episode recount of Season One for Puck, click here. Puck bullies several members of the glee club including Kurt Hummel (whom he throws in a dumpster) and Artie Abrams (whom he locks in a port-a-potty). Although mocking Finn Hudson, his best friend for joining the glee club and singing Puck decides to join the Acafellas in order to gain attention of older women. He however, stops his ridicule of glee after discovering that his secret love, Quinn Fabray, Finn's girlfriend, is pregnant with his child and joins the club in order to get closer to her. By joining the New Directions Puck begins a brief relationship with Rachel Berry, a fellow Jew and molds friendships with the very students he previously bullied. Puck also attempts to show Quinn that he can be a good father by spiking cupcakes being used to raise money for a handicap bus for Artie and instead giving the money to Quinn (who refuses it). Puck eventually lets slip to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby but nonetheless keeps the secret from everyone else until Rachel discovers and tells Finn. Devastated, Quinn rejects Puck's attempt to be involved in the pregnancy. Puck and Quinn eventually begin to date although he continues to see other girls on the side. He also attempts to get Rachel to cheat on her new boyfriend, Jesse St. James with him but is unsuccessful. Puck's mohawk is soon shaved off by a doctor and he loses his popularity and so he begins a relationship with the newest Cheerio Mercedes. The relationship quickly ends and Puck continues his bid to be a good father to his unborn child. He requests to Quinn, through song, that they name their daughter Beth and that he be there for her birth and later rushes to the defense of Rachel after Jesse humiliates her. True to his word Puck witnesses the birth of his daughter and admits his love for Quinn. He later sings "Over The Rainbow" with Mr. Shue as a way to finish a life changing year for himself. Season Two For an episode-by-episode recount of Season Two for Puck, click here. '' Puck returns to school for a new year and cuts off Jacob Ben Israel's camera when he questions him on his love for Quinn. Puck helps Finn and Artie in recruiting Sam Evans into the glee club. He later expresses his faith to the rest of the club after Finn brings up the topic of Religion and is soon sent to juvie for stealing an ATM with his mother's car. Puck later returns (with his mohawk grown back) and strikes up a friendship with Artie for his community service and successfully sets him up in a relationship with Brittany Pierce. Puck intimidating nature falls apart when he is faced with the fact that he may have to return to juvie as he was brutally bullied while imprisoned but Artie agrees to help him out so he can stay in school. Puck is later frustrated when he cannot help Kurt by defending him against Karofsky (as he would be locked up for fighting) and successfully recruits Lauren Zizes into the glee club after spending a night in a port-a-potty and being rescued by her. Puck eventually apologizes to Finn for their troubled relationship and the two mend their friendship as Puck develops genuine feelings for Lauren and begins to romantically pursue her. Puck and Lauren eventually do start a relationship with each other. Puck continues to help out his teammates as he strongly opposes Rachel's idea of getting a nose job and helps Artie out when he and Brittany break up. Puck performs at Prom and, while in New York, encourages Finn to rekindle his relationship with Rachel. He is overjoyed when he discovers that Mr. Shue is still going to be their teacher the following year and is also upset when he discovers that they did not make it past the first round of Nationals. Relationships ''Apart from these relationships Puck has been revealed to have had sexual interactions with many of Lima's older women ("cougars"), a waitress at Breadsitx, Brittany Pierce and even April Rhodes, who shared a sauna with Puck and Matt Rutherford. Quick Puck's secret love that resulted in the birth of Beth Corcoran, Puck and Quinn's relationship stemmed from a one night stand and the two (although Quinn continuously denied so) developed feelings for each other. While Puck silently loved Quinn from afar while she was with Finn Hudson, he was unable to change himself for her when the time came and continued to see other girls on the side, thus jeopardizing any future relationship the two had. After the birth of his daughter Puck finally admitted his love to Quinn herself but the two did not continue their relationship. Puckelberry Being mutual Jews, Puck decided to pursue Rachel as a romantic conquest and did everything to get her, going as far as singing "Sweet Caroline" to win her affections. The two seemed to share a genuine relationship as Puck even chose being with Rachel (and New Directions) over being on the football team. However, their relationship quickly ended as they both had feelings for other people. Their relationship has been mentioned many times since they have broken up and the two have remained close friends, with Puck admitting that he "sort of" like Rachel. Pizes/Luck Puck's latest relationship with none other than Lauren Zizes, the two share a badass attitude and have become a genuine couple towards the end of their Junior year. Puck began pursuing Lauren after the two played "Seven Minutes In Heaven" and Lauren claimed that Puck was not that good at kissing while Puck claimed that Lauren "rocked his world." After singing a love song and helping her with her own solo performance, Puck and Lauren began to be recognized as being in a relationship. By the end of the year the two still seem to be in a relationship. Pucktana Puck and Santana have previously been in a relationship but were noted to have separated in "Acafellas" and since then have maintained a friendship and casual sexual relationship. Despite their purely physical relationship Santana becomes insanely jealous when Puck shows interest in other girls (such as Rachel in "Mash-Up," Quinn in "Hairograhpy," Mercedes in "Laryngitis" and Lauren in "Silly Love Songs"). Puckcedes Puck began to date Mercedes after his popularity plummeted and decided to use her as she was a Cheerio at the time. Puck won her affections by singing the song "Lady Is A Tramp" to her and the two began to date very briefly before, after regaining his popularity, Mercedes realized that it was time for their relationship to end. Performances For a complete list of Puck performances for Season One, click here. For a complete list of Puck performances for Season Two, click here. Category:Noah Puckerman Category:New Directions Category:Rachel Berry Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Artie Abrams Category:Santana Lopez Category:Finn Hudson Category:William McKinley High School Category:McKinley Titans Category:Mercedes Jones Category:The Celibacy Club Category:Singers Category:Main Characters